Once is a Blessing, Twice is a Curse
by HelloFromMars
Summary: After coming home from their boy's night out, Chucky finds Tiffany awake in bed, and the two of them end up making love. The next morning, Chucky wakes up to sounds of nausea coming from the bathroom, where Tiffany reveals to him that she is pregnant again. How will Chucky react to this? But more importantly, how will it impact their family? Alternate ending to SOC (HIATUS)
1. Love and Passion

The moon shined brightly in the night sky, glowing luminously with the stars as it lit up the darkness, standing out like a ghost in a dark room. Its pale-yellow light slipped through an open window, which happened to be from the attic of the Tilly residence, where it faintly spotlighted Chucky as he put his son Glen to bed.

"Goodnight, Son,'' Chucky said to Glen as he finished pulling up the covers to his neck. "Goodnight, Otou-San," Glen replied to Chucky as he stared up at his father with his ocean-blue eyes, dazzling with innocence. Chucky slightly grinned a bit, then turned around to join Tiffany in bed.

They had just come back from their "boy's night out," where Chucky had killed Britany Spears after she drove in front of him on the road by driving her off and a nosy photographer and paparazzi by the name of Pete Peters, who had stalked the residence and took pictures of various people in the house, including Chucky who was masturbating in the bathroom. Luckily, Chucky had been able to catch him as he was leaving the property and vowed to get revenge on him. He snuck out with Glen at night and went over to his studio, where Glen had accidentally spooked him, causing him to back away from Chucky and Glen and accidentally bump into the shelf of acids behind him, causing it to break and a dangerous and deadly acid to fall on him, causing his skin and face to burn and ultimately killing him. Glen felt incredibly guilty about getting him killed, while Chucky was extremely proud of Glen for his first kill.

Chucky still smiled to himself, still very proud of the event. Glen was a natural-born killer and he hoped to kill more with him. His pride soon faded away, however, and was immediately replaced with surprise when he saw Tiffany sitting in bed, awake.

"Listen, Tiff, I can explain..." Chucky started to speak before Tiffany unexpectedly grabbed him by his shirt and kissed him passionately. "Shut up,'' she replied in a lusty tone while she stared up at him. Her bright green eyes were half-open and glowed with passion and desire. Her hand caressed his face and her lips were slightly formed into a lusty grin. At that moment, Chucky knew exactly what she wanted. His eyes turned into the same expression as Tiffany's, and his smile grew wider, now reminiscent of his dirty thoughts and immediate thirst for love. He joined Tiffany in bed and the two immediately started kissing passionately, holding each other tightly and caressing their bodies. Chucky undid Tiffany's choker and pulled down the sleeves of her dress while Tiffany undid Chucky's overalls and threw off his striped shirt, leaving their bodies bare. Tiffany traced her finger down Chucky's thick stitches while Chucky brushed his hand over Tiffany's curvy hips.

Time passed by and the night continued on, and the two of them continued to make love. They both eventually fell asleep in each other's arms, holding each other close, making sure neither of them let go. They knew that morning would come soon, but to them, the night felt like an eternity, a dream they didn't want to wake up from. They continued to cuddle each other, both of them filled with passion and love, without a care in the world. But this carefree outlook would not last long though, as the Ray family were in for an unexpected surprise...

* * *

**A/N: Well, That the** **first chapter for Y'all! This is my first story, so I'm sorry if it is was a little sloppy. The second chapter will be up as soon. I hoped you guys enjoyed it. Please R&R and tell me your thoughts. Bye! **


	2. An Unexpected Surprise

The sun hung high and radiant in the early-morning sky, shining brightly like a glowing orb of light in the dark. It's bright light, like the moon the night before, slipped through the same open window and shined brightly in Chucky's face, serving as a wakeup call for him to get up. He squinted his eyes due to the light and put his pillow over his face. He hated mornings. They were just so fucking stupid. He could've slept in longer but was suddenly waken up when he heard a faint sound from the distance.

At that moment, he lifted himself up and rubbed his eyes. The birds chirped from the distance, and the other side of the bed where Tiffany slept was vacant. He hopped out of bed and put his clothes back on. The sound was now more clear to make out. It seemed to be coming from the bathroom and it sounded like someone was vomiting. Curious, Chucky started walking to the bathroom but stopped midway when he saw the baby carriage that Glen was sleeping in. He walked over to it and looked over quietly at Glen, checking on him. He was still asleep, dreaming away and dead to the world. Chucky turned his head away and continued to walk towards the bathroom.

He reached the bathroom door and opened it. What he saw next took him by surprise. It was from Tiffany. She was kneeling by the toilet and was the one who was making that noise.

Chucky stood by the doorway, shocked. "Tiff?" Chucky asked, confused. Hearing his voice, Tiffany looked up at him. She was an absolute mess. Her hair, once smooth and tame, was now matted and stuck out in all directions. Her eyes were red from crying and her mascara ran down her face. A small light-yellow stain was on her dress from the puke and some of it was around her mouth.

Chucky came closer towards Tiffany, dumbfounded. He opened his mouth to say something, but before he could say a word Tiffany grabbed something from the counter and shoved it into his hand. He took one confused glance at Tiffany, then at his fist. He unraveled it. It was a pregnancy test. The results were positive. Tiffany was pregnant with another baby.

Chucky's eyes widened and his jaw dropped to the floor. He was astonished. How could she be pregnant so fast? Then he remembered what Tiff had told him about voodoo pregnancies. Still, it was kind of a shock that Tiff would get pregnant so soon. She didn't want to have another baby, let alone get pregnant again. But here they were, together in the bathroom, finding out about their second child.

Chucky stared at Tiffany. She turned her face away from him. He came closer to her and put his hand on her shoulder. Tiffany turned her head around and stared into Chucky's ice-blue eyes. A large tear ran down her cheek.

"I-I can't b-believe I-I'm pregnant a-again. W-what if this b-baby comes o-out as a m-mistake, a-a c-curse even? M-my m-mother a-always t-told m-me, O-once is a b-blessing, T-twice is a-a c-curse, r-right?" Tiffany croaked as she stuttered through her tears. Tiffany placed her head into her hands and continued to sob.

Chucky stood there in silence as Tiff continued to cry. He hated to hear or see her cry. But he had to admit, he was kind of annoyed. The more he heard her cry, the more his anger started to build up. Eventually, after subsequently hearing her wail for a number of minutes, he finally lost it.

"DAMN IT, TIFF! SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Chucky's brows shifted in anger, and he pulled his hair in annoyance. Tiffany stopped crying immediately and looked up at Chucky again. She was furious.

" WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?! IM PREGNANT, FOR GOD'S SAKE! I'VE BEEN UP SINCE TWO IN THE MORNING DUE TO FUCKING MORNING SICKNESS, I'VE HAD A GODAMN BREAKDOWN AND NOW I GET THIS!? I WANTED THIS MORNING TO END UP AT LEAST DECENT, BUT NO, YOU HAD TO GO AND RUIN IT, LIKE YOU ALWAYS DO! I'VE SO TIRED OF KEEPING UP WITH YOUR BULLSHIT, CHUCKY! NOW DO US ALL A FAVOR, AND GET THE HELL OUT!"

Chucky stood there, still very angry but a bit bewildered. Did she want a divorce? Usually, when they had an argument, they don't talk to each other for a couple of hours, but they always ended up getting over it and made up for it with a passionate night of sex. But not this time.

"You know what, Tiff? If you want me to leave, then that's fucking fine! It's not like I wanted to get married and have a family anyways! I'm so tired of you always deciding shit around here! I'm a killer, Tiff, and I'm proud of that! I'm Chucky, the killer doll, and I dig it!"

Tiffany glared at him, her eyes burning with rage. Chucky scowled at her for one last time, before he walked out of the bathroom and slammed the door shut with fury, leaving Tiffany alone. At that same moment, something inside of her snapped. She couldn't tell what it was, but it seemed to be hidden deep in her psychosis, waiting to be let out like a tiger in a cage. It was dark and fueled by anger, seeing the world as nothing more than an evil place full of bigots, wanting to destroy things and people alike. It filled Tiffany's body like a broken can of gasoline, sucking up her purity like a vacuum. She was tired of being a ditsy goody-two shoes, always being thrown around and taken advantage of. From that day on, it was no more Mr. Nice Guy.

She looked over at the pregnancy test on the floor that Chucky had dropped. Her brows furrowed and a sneer spread across her face. That little shit ruined her marriage, and her family as well. She grabbed it and walked out of the bathroom to the kitchen downstairs. She grabbed a stool to stand on and a knife from the knife set, and started stabbing the test with anger. What became of it was a bunch of bits and pieces. She gathered the pieces into her hand and threw it out in the trash.

She went back upstairs to the bathroom and cleaned herself up. At that same moment, Glen walked into the bathroom to say good morning to his parents. Tiffany turned her head at him and smiled. "Good Morning, Glenda!" She chirped to Glen as she wrapped her arms arounds him. Glen hugged her back.

"Good Morning, Mom," He replied back to her. Tiffany let go of him. "Have you seen Dad anywhere? I've been looking for him but I can't find him. Have you seen him?"

Tiffany's expression immediately changed from happiness to a meleacholy frown. Glen would be so upset to hear that his father. Still, she didn't want to lie to him. She sighed. Looks like she'll have to face the music and tell him the truth.

"Well, sweetface, when you were still sleeping, me and your father had a very bad argument, which ended up making him leave." Tiffany stared into her son's gleaming deep-blue eyes.

Glen's expression seemed to cross between curiosity and worry. "Will he ever come back?" He replied to his mother.

"Oh, sweet-face, I don't know," Tiffany touched her son's face, stroking his cheek. "What did you guys fight about?" He asked her.

Tiffany's eyes hesitantly shifted from Glen's. Should she tell him about it? A part of her wanted to tell him about the pregnancy, but another part of her didn't want to. He would be so overjoyed if he heard that he would be having a sibling, but at the same time she didn't want to keep it. That baby was a curse, a burden. Why would she want to tell she her own child about her pregnancy if she wasn't gonna keep it anyway? Besides, the topic made her uncomfortable to talk about. She wanted to get over it and move on with her day.

I'll tell you later, Glenda. I'm not in the mood to talk about it right now. Her hands moved from Glen's face to his waist where Tiffany lightly hugged him. "C'mon, let's get something to eat. I don't think Ms. Tilly is up yet, so a little breakfast wouldn't be bad."

"Okay, Mom! I am pretty hungry." Glen chirped to her before he raced down the stairs to the kitchen. Tiffany chuckled. She walked down to join him. She had a rough start this morning, but she was glad it was getting better. It wouldn't be long until she was planned to give birth though. She had to think. How would she get rid of the baby? Then she remembered something. There was a hospital that only a couple of blocks from the mansion. They certainly have pills for it. She was anxious to have it, but she'll have to wait till night to do it. It would help her to forget about her past and start a new future with Glen, without Chucky or the baby.

She was going to have an abortion.

* * *

**A/N: Well Guys, That the second chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed it. I'm sorry if it took a little while to get up or if Tiff was acting a little OOC. I promise she'll be back to her old self soon. Other than that, Please R&R and tell me your thoughts about this chapter! The third one will be up soon! **

**Peace!**


	3. Author's Note (Please Read)

Hey guys. It's me again after so many mouths and I've decided to put this story on hiatus. Sorry if I haven't updated in nearly 8 mouths, but I have been busy with school and other things and I had have severe writer's block so I've had no motivation to write. I actually did manage to write the third chapter for a while but then I got frustrated and deleted it along with a few other unfinished documents of mine. So sorry to anyone who is reading this and hoping for more chapters, because they won't be coming for a while.

Anyways, on a positive note, I'm interested in continuing this story one day, so I'm not going to discontinue this story, but it going on a indefinite hiatus since I want to focus on other projects and I don't know when I want to start writing for this again. But in the meantime, my writer's block has been fading away and I've started writing again, so maybe keep an eye out for my other stories.

Thanks a bunch,

Mars


End file.
